


Misha Finally Gets The Trenchcoat To Himself

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has fun with the trenchcoat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Finally Gets The Trenchcoat To Himself

_Finally he could keep his character’s trenchcoat to himself. Castiel had been killed off, so no one needed his clothes. The coat was beautiful, Misha thought as he stripped. Crawling atop it, he ground himself into it, humping the folds of fabric. Fuck. It’s beautiful, a symbol of the most sexually innocent character imaginable, just begging to be dirtied by come, by Misha’s come. He’s leaking so badly, it’s like he’s a teen again but it’s so good. The coarse fabric hurts but he loves a little pain. He grinds harder, his hands fisting the tan trenchcoat. It’s his, forever. His minions fantasize over the coat, imagining Dean doing dirty things to a willing Castiel wearing it and he knows. Oh yes. He reads the fan fiction. Anything with Castiel’s coat, with Misha’s coat, he’ll read. He remembers a particularly hot fic with Dean making love to the coat and he cries out as he comes. He marks the trenchcoat with thick ropes of come as he collapses down on top of it, moaning happily._


End file.
